We Rare
"We Rare" is the sixth and last track off of the Lil B and Chance the Rapper collaboration Free (Based Freestyles Mixtape). It's the only track on the mixtape to have a hook. Lyrics Lil B Who keeping it real? Lil B, Chance the Rapper West side, man, yeah, man. West side up, midwest up, know what I'm saying Shoutout to all the beautiful ladies, man What's up, man? Chance We rare, we rare, (whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, Based God) We rare, we rare (whoop, whoop, feel me?) Out of thin air, I made it to a new thang (Feel me?) Pull up in that Bruce Wayne You should see me change, we rare (yeah, Based God) Lil B Call me so rare in this bitch I'mma tell you about me and I'mma tell you 'bout this Lil B for Lil Boss, they know my stilo Coming through, man I swear I got a kilo Sniff that off me, rocking off the top, man, they know I'm like coffee I be in the morning, see me out there yawning I'm like "bitch, you boring", she out here jawing Riding that Bentley Riding that shit, man, comfortable I'm looking like the king, I'm so comfortable What's up Kanye West man, you the bro We gon' handle business, I'mma tell you like this, I'm handling my business It's Lil B and lil boss, and Chance the Rapper Y'all girls gotta come over here faster, because we- Chance We rare, we rare, (whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, Based God) We rare, we rare (whoop, whoop, feel me?) Out of thin air, I made it to a new thang (Feel me?) Pull up in that Bruce Wayne You should see me change, we rare (yeah, Based God) You should see me in that rare thing, that shit is erry' thing Uh huh, hah hah, with my bear thing On my bulls and socks and bears game When I'm pullin' up in that foie gras, damn that boy got swag, rah I say Allah, uchi uchi voila Voila, shorty play the violin, little bit smaller than I'm used to I asked her "what's mooshoo?" She said "you hungry?", I'm ugly That shit actually goes crazy Cos I feel like muh'fuckers don't understand uh, The reason why we rare is cos everybody's beautiful And that shit just makes me rare and so that's why I'mma just keep dancing in the studio And I feel like, nigga, hear me dancing in the.. I like my shit uncooked, I like my shit just raw Everything that you thought I wrote, I just thought I be coming off the top, that is my to- Top of my head at the end of my black afro What I do, what I do when I step in the club? Everybody give me dap, bitches give me love And the bartender, at the end he just give a hug He say "thank you for dropping fifty million thousand dubs" When I'm in the club, niggas love me so much Dunno, man, I swear we fuckin' just so tough So when I say I'm, I'm, I'm rare I just mean I'm like Jordan when I'm catchin' some air, cos We rare, we rare, (whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, Based God) We rare, we rare (whoop, whoop, feel me?) Out of thin air, I made it to a new thang (Feel me?) Pull up in that Bruce Wayne You should see me change, we rare (yeah, Based God) Category:Free (Based Freestyle Mixtape) Category:Collaborations Category:Songs